Where I Belong
by Lucky9221
Summary: The moonstone eventually did work after prawn and Addison has to adjust to becoming a werewolf and the prophesized Great Alpha


They had ventured out from the werewolves' den halfway through the party as an escape, and to spend more time alone together. The moon was reaching its peak in the sky and the zombie and girl were hand in hand, ivory skin grasping the grayish hues of the zombie's skin, running through the forest. The forest was washed with the light from the pale moon casting shadows from the branches of the trees onto the forest floor. Zed was running ahead of Addison and the sounds of they're laughter and whispers of proclamations of love spreading throughout the forest.

After a short while, they found a small clearing with lush grass and an open view of the night's sky and the full moon. They sat on the ground, ruining the beautiful baby blue dress Addison was wearing and pulled each other close. Addison tucked her head into Zed's body and he wrapped his arm around her pulling her even closer to him, letting her feel his faint heartbeat. He placed a quick kiss on her white hair and turned to face her "I love you, Addison."

"I love you too Zed" she snuggled closer into his side wrapping both of her arms around his torso moving her closer to him. He looked down at her and made eye contact with her, he noticed the slight flush gracing her cheeks and the small freckles across her cheeks and nose., and reached his hand out to cup one her cheek's in his hands. She then looked up to the night sky and saw the stars illuminating the night sky. "Look at the stars."

She quickly became enthralled with shining stars gracing the night sky much like her own moles that graced her skin. Since Seabrook was so well illuminated at night she never could see them on her own. And when she was out in Zombietown at night, she never thought to look up into the night sky, she was focusing on Zed instead. "They are so beautiful," she whispered, looking towards Zed, her blues eyes meeting his adoration filled brown eyes.

"Not as beautiful as you Addison." He placed a gentle kiss on her exposed neck, as she tried swatting him away so that she could focus more on the brightly lit sky. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised and then leaned towards him for a kiss. He happily complied and pressed his lips into her slightly open mouth. He took a quick nip at her bottom lip and then moved back towards deepening the kiss. She moved her arm towards the back of his neck moving him closer to her. His hands moved to her waist pulling her up onto his lap. She raked her fingers through his hair starting to fight for dominance with her tongue. as they pulled apart to catch their breath.

"Wow," she gasped out between her heavy breaths. "You're amazing Zed."

"Not as amazing as you." He started playing with some of the strands of hair that came out of her delicate updo twirling them around his fingers and releasing them. Then he pulled her in for a quick chaste kiss. "Why don't I show you some of the constellations."

"I'd love that Zed but I had something else in mind." She straightened her posture on his lap and leaned in once more for a kiss, this one with more passion and aggression. They only briefly pulled apart for quick breaths and continued kissing. Zed's Z-Band flashed between online and offline as the intense feeling created by the passion of their kisses was awakening his inner Zombie. He then migrated to her neck leaving marks of claim on her exposed skin. She only slightly pulled away from his mouth on her collarbones as his hand moved to her waist pulling her even closer to him. He then sent trails of kisses from her neck back to her mouth and continued intensely kissing her.

The moon then reached its peak washing over them in a brighter light and the moonstone resting around her neck started glowing. A cast of blue energy, emerging from her moonstone, fell over Addison, and her eyes blinked open tinted yellow instead of their normal blue. Her canine teeth sharpened, ears gained a slight point and nails became longer and sharper. She let out a soft gasp of pain and a few seconds the completion of the transformation she passed out.

Zed didn't initially notice the change in Addison until she went limp in his arms. In a moment of panic, he screamed "Addison!" He delicately scooped her up into his arms and ran back to the werewolves' den, as fast as his legs could carry him, especially with the adrenaline rush and the fight of his inner zombie to escape.


End file.
